Time to choose
by tvsweetie
Summary: Inuyasha has to choose between Kagome and Kikyou or will someone choose for him. changed to R for later chapters. read and review
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha and the gang were setting up camp after a battle that seemed like it would never end with a monkey demon (I don't know if there really is a monkey demon I just wanted to say monkey). In the end they had gained two more pieces of the shikon jewel.  
"Who's hungry?" Kagome asked as she looked up at everybody. Sango and Miroku were laying out sleeping bags and starting a camp fire. Shippo had stayed behind with Kaede because Kaede had a feeling that something was going to happen. Kagome looked around for Inuyasha but couldn't see him. "Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she started to cook some ramen. "He mumble something about being right back and then he left" Sango said as she sat down by the fire. "He will probably be here shortly" Miroku said as he scooted closer to Sango. "What do you mean by that?" Kagome asked. "Well with that nose of his, he will probably smell the ramen and come running" Miroku said. After he finished saying that Inuyasha appeared in the camp. "Hey wrench is the ramen done!" Inuyasha said. Both Sango and Kagome stated laughing. After everyone ate Inuyasha jumped up into a tree and the other three laid down and started falling asleep. Kagome tried to fall asleep but she had this weird feeling in the back of her head. She decided to go take a bath in a near by hot spring. "Inuyasha I am going to go and take a bath. I going to take my bow and arrows with me so you don't have to worry" She said. "Feh!" was the only thing that Inuyasha said. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows a long with her other bath stuff and she headed off to the hot springs. When she got to the hot spring she quickly set down her stuff and got undressed. The warm water felt good on her aching muscles. For a few minutes she started to float freely in the water and stare up at the stars. She finished washing up and got dressed when she say something that she didn't think she would see. One of Kikyou silver eels (I don't remember which what they are called) and looked at Kagome. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows. The eel raced over to Kagome and wrapped itself around her. A second eel appeared and wrapped itself around Kagome just like the first eel. Then Kagome felt herself being lifted off of the ground.  
After a few minutes Kagome landed in a field and the eels let go of her. When they let her go that's when she saw her.  
"Kikyou?!" Kagome said as she looked at the dead women. 


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to add in the first chapter a disclaimer saying that I don't own Inuyasha. If I did own him I won't be writing stories of him on fanfiction.net I would be writing them and having them go on the show.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Kikyou?!" Kagome said as she looked at the dead women.  
  
"Yes it is me. I have decided that I am getting tired of waiting for Inuyasha to come to hell with me so I have decided to take care of the problem now" as Kikyou said this one of her eel things wrapped itself around her bow and arrows and lifted them into her hands.  
  
"I am not going to shoot you Kikyou" Kagome said as she put the bow and arrows on the ground.  
  
Back a camp ----------  
  
Inuyasha was thinking of Kagome as he lay in the tree that he had decided to sleep in. Kagome had warmth to her that affected him some way that no one had ever had. It didn't matter how many times he was rude to her she would always come back. That's what he loved about her. 'Did I say love?' Inuyasha thought to himself. Then he realized that Kagome hadn't returned back from taking her bath.  
  
"Where is she?" He jumped down off of the tree and headed over to hot springs. When he got there he saw Kagome's bathing stuff laying neatly on the ground but no Kagome.  
  
"This is not a good sign" Inuyasha started to sniff the air to find Kagome's scent. He found it and he started to fallow it. Another scent started to mix in with Kagome's scent but he couldn't place it at first. Then it hit him, Kikyou.  
  
He reached the clearing where the two were just in time to hear Kagome say that she that she wasn't going to shoot Kikyou.  
  
"FINE! THEN PREPAIR TO DIE!" Kikyou yelled as she raised her bow at Kagome and shot an arrow at her. The arrow shot right into Kagome's left shoulder. Inuyasha tried to run over to the Kagome but something stopped him.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Kagome, Shoot me!"  
  
"No! I'm not going to kill you. You mean too much to Inuyasha" Kagome said.  
  
"Then die!" Kikyou raised her bow and was shot when a pink light bubble shot from Kagome's hands and headed for Kikyou. When it got to Kikyou the bubble sucked her in and carried her away.  
As soon as Kikyou was out of sight Kagome fell to the ground and started to cry. Inuyasha was able to move again and ran over to Kagome.  
  
"I am so sorry Inuyasha. I don't know what happened I just wanted her to leave me alone. I. . . I. ." Kagome said thru her tears.  
  
"We need to have Kaede look at this," Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome's shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha picked up Kagome bridal style and with his godlike speed headed to Kaede's hut. Kaede who had been sleeping was very surprised when Inuyasha came bursting into her hut.  
  
"Wake up!" Inuyasha yelled as he set Kagome softly down on a mat. Kaede got up and looked at Inuyasha then down at Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"This doesn't look good" Kaede said  
  
"Inuyasha, I am sorry," Kagome said weakly then she fainted. 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Inuyasha which is a shame because if I did I would have a lot of money.  
  
"Inuyasha, I am sorry," Kagome said weakly then she fainted.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Inuyasha, where is Sango and Miroku?" Kaede asked as she started to dress Kagome.  
  
"They are back at the camp. I brought Kagome straight. They don't even know that Kagome has been injured," Inuyasha said as he sat down next to Kagome.  
  
"Well, ye should go got them. Kagome is fine here all she needs is to rest" Kaede said as she started to clean up the herbs that she had used to help heal Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Ok" Inuyasha said with a little bit of sadness in his voice. He didn't want to leave Kagome even if condition she was in was not serious. He knew that if Kagome woke up and found out that he had left Sango and Miroku to worry or wonder he would be sat a million times. He went out the door and headed to the camp where Sango and Miroku were.  
  
A few minutes after Inuyasha Kagome woke up (talk about timing) and looked around. She got a little nervous at first because she didn't know where she was.  
  
"Where am I?" Kagome said to herself thinking that she was by herself.  
  
"Ye with me, child" Kaede said. Kagome jumped with surprise when Kaede said that because Kagome did see her at first.  
  
"Be careful, child. Your shoulder needs time to heal," Kaede said as Kagome started to relax. Everything that had happen with Kikyou came flooding back into her mind. Kaede saw the sad expression appear on Kagome's face.  
  
"Why don't ye tell me what happened. Inuyasha did not tell what happened with ye before he left," Kaede said.  
  
"Well, it all started when I couldn't sleep. I had this weird feeling but I couldn't place it. So I decided to take a bath thinking that it would relax me. When I finished I got dressed and that is when I saw them. There were two of Kikyou soul collectors looking at me. Then they rushed over to me, wrapped them self around me and carried me way. When they finally set me down I was in this clearing and there was Kikyou in front of me. She kept on talking about how she was tired of waiting and that she wanted Inuyasha to go to hell with her. For some reason she wanted me to shoot her with my arrow but I wouldn't do that. Then she shot me in the shoulder with one of her arrows but I still wouldn't shoot her. After that all I could think about was that I wanted her to leave Inuyasha and me alone. Then I remember seeing this bright light bubble thing and then she was gone. Inuyasha was right next to me all of a sudden and that when he took me here," After saying that all Kagome could think about was how much mad Inuyasha was going to be with her because of what she had done with Kikyou.  
  
"Inuyasha is not going to be mad at you" Kaede said as she studied Kagome's face. It didn't take a mind reader to know what she was thinking of. Also Kagome was no really good at hiding how she was feeling.  
  
"Um. . . yeah. . ." Kagome said, "Do you mind if I go back to my time for a little while? My mom is most likely worried about sick about me" Kagome lied.  
  
"Sure you can" Kaede said. Kagome got up slowly and walked over to the door.  
  
"Thank you Kaede" Kagome said before she left for the well.  
  
With Inuyasha  
  
When he got to the camp the sun had just started to rise. Sango and Miroku were still sleeping.  
  
"Hey you two wake up we got to get going," Inuyasha said as he started to pick up Kagome's things.  
  
"Why do we have to get up so early?" Sango asked as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Kagome got hurt so we have to go back to Kaede's village" the two shot up right a way when they heard him say that and they quickly finished packing up.  
  
That's all I have for now. Sorry that the chapters are short. This is my first fan fiction and I'm not really sure how I am going to end it. If you guys have any ideas tell me. I will try to update it all the time but I can't make any promises. 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Inuyasha, but I did create the character Liz.  
  
Last Time  
  
"Kagome got hurt so we have to go back to Kaede's village" the two shot up right a way when they both heard him say that and they quickly finished packing up.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were walking at a fast pace toward Kaede's village in silent when Sango decided to ask some questions.  
  
"Inuyasha, where is Kagome now?" Sango asked.  
  
"She is at Kaede's hut. Why else do you think we would be going back there?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"You mean you just left us at camp!" Sango said loudly.  
  
"Sango, we don't know what kind or how bad Kagome is right now. If Inuyasha had stopped at camp it could have meant the death of her" the monk said.  
  
"I guess your right" Sango said looking down at the ground.  
  
After a few minutes of them not talking Sango decided she wanted to find out more. She wanted to find out what had happened to her best friend (I think we have all been there before).  
  
"Inuyasha, what happened?" Sango asked.  
  
"I demon attacked her" Inuyasha said hoping that that would be the end of the conversation. Unfortunately Sango wasn't the only one who wanted to find out more about Kagome.  
  
"Really, how was she hurt? That way we know what to expect" Miroku said.  
  
"She was shot in the shoulder with an arrow" Inuyasha said but as soon as he said that he knew that he should have kept his mouth shut.  
  
"An arrow? What kind of demon uses arrows?" Sango asked with a puzzled look of her face. Miroku paused and then looked at Sango.  
  
"Unless I wasn't a demon and it was a certain dead priestess," Inuyasha froze when Miroku said that, "He proably said it was a demon so we wouldn't ask any questions"  
  
-To Kagome-  
  
Kagome reached the well and was about to jump into the well when she heard a voice call out to her.  
  
"This isn't over!" the voice said. Kagome looked around to see who it was even though it didn't take a genius to know it was Kikyou. When she didn't see any one she jumped down the well.  
  
When she got home she found a note from her mom.  
  
Kagome,  
Hi honey. I hope you are doing fine. Your brother, grandfather and I went to visit one of your grandfather's old friends. I bought you some new outfits and other supplies. I put them on your bed. Your mom  
  
Kagome tossed the note into a trash can.  
  
"I guess I'll take a bath" Kagome said to herself. She was on her way up stairs to her bedroom when the phone started to ring. She hurried over to it and answered it.  
  
"Hello?" She said.  
  
"Kagome? It's me, Liz" the voice said on the other line.  
  
"Hey Liz. I thought you were moving to America?"  
  
"Well, I did but my mom decided she wanted to stay in Japan. They got a divorce last year. I am staying with her for a week. Do you want to come over and catch up with each other?"  
  
"Sure. When do you want to meet up?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well come over now if you can. My mom is living at our old house"  
  
"Ok I'll see you in a little bit"  
  
The two girls hung up with each other and Kagome went up to her room to change her clothes before going to her friends house. Kagome decided to wear tight blue jeans and a white mid drift with angle written on the front. Then she walked over to her friend's house.  
  
------- Ok that all for now 


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update. I spent the yesterday jump judging at a horse event when I would have been working on my story.  
  
Let's see last time I left off Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku were on their way to Kaede's village and Kagome was in her own time going to her friend's house.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
When Kagome got to her friend Liz's house it was barely a minute when Liz opened the door and greeted her.  
  
"Hi Kagome! It's so glad to see you again. Are you feeling ok? I had called you about a month ago to talk and you grandfather said you had some weird illness. I can't remember what he called it" Liz said as she pulled Kagome up to her room.  
  
"Thank grandpa. You could have said I wasn't home" Kagome said in her head.  
  
When they got to Liz's bed room (which looked a lot like Kagome's room only it had shades of light blue and purple all around) they sat down on her bed.  
  
"So what have you been doing?" Liz asked.  
  
"Nothing really" Kagome lied. (You would too because how would it sound if you told someone you spend your days fighting demons.)  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend?" Liz asked. Kagome turned a light shade of pink when she asked that.  
  
"No, not really"  
  
"What do you mean not really? Either you have one or you don't" Liz said with a questionable look on her face.  
  
Back in the past=======  
  
Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku had just arrived at Kaede's village.  
  
"What do you mean she gone!" Inuyasha screamed when Kaede told them that Kagome had left.  
  
"Inuyasha, she went to her own time. If I were ye I wouldn't go and forced her to come back. I told her that you were not going to be mad at her but she still seemed like you would be mad at her for what ever happened to Kikyou" Kaede said.  
  
"What happened?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well, from what Kagome told me what happened I think that when Kikyou hurt her some of her miko powers were unlocked. I am not sure I would have to talk to her more" Kaede said as they all sat down.  
  
"Well, I am still going to get her and bring her back!" Inuyasha said after he said that he walked out of the hut and headed to the well.  
  
"How could she think I was mad" Inuyasha said to himself. Inuyasha got to the well and jumped in.  
  
Kagome's time====  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the well and went to Kagome's room. He found that she wasn't there.  
  
"Where is she," Inuyasha said, "she is most likely at that thing she called school. I'll wait here for her to come back"  
  
Back with Kagome ====  
  
"Well, I do like this one guy but I think he is in love with someone else" Kagome said thinking about Kikyou and Inuyasha.  
  
"He is nuts if he doesn't feel the same way" Liz said with a smile.  
  
"Liz! Your taxi is here" Liz's mom called from downstairs.  
  
"Taxi?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I have to go back to America for a few weeks. That's why I wanted to talk to you now. COMING MOM!" Liz said.  
  
"Ok" Kagome said and the two girls headed downstairs.  
  
"Well it was nice seeing you again" Liz said. Kagome and Liz hugged each other and they parted ways.  
  
Kagome walked home thinking about what her friend had said. When she got home all of the lights in her house were of expect the one in her room.  
  
"I must have left the light on" She said to herself as she walked up to the doorway. She went to her bed room and pulled out some PJ's. She turned around to see Inuyasha sitting on her bed.  
  
"What are you doing her? Oh never mind let me get my stuff and we will be on our way like usual" Kagome said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Once again Kikyou popped into her head. Kagome picked up her new outfits and the other stuff that she had gotten from her mom and put them in her big yellow backpack. Then she headed for the well. Inuyasha was a little surprised that he didn't have to fight or make her go back. After a few seconds he fallowed behind Kagome to the well.  
  
After them both got out of the well they started to walk in silence to Kaede's village. Finally Inuyasha couldn't take it any more.  
  
"Kagome, we need to talk"  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
That's all I have for today. What do you think? 


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Last time  
  
After them both got out of the well they started to walk in silence to Kaede's village. Finally Inuyasha couldn't take it any more.  
  
"Kagome, we need to talk"  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"What do you mean we need to talk?" Kagome stopped and turned around.  
  
"Well, first off that whole thing with Kikyou and then when I came to take you back here you didn't even fight over coming back?"  
  
"So? I didn't feel like arguing with you and all you want to do was get me so we can find more jewel shard. I figured we could just go get them so . . ." Kagome paused.  
  
"So what? I could become full demon. Maybe I don't want to become full demon anymore." Inuyasha said.  
  
"No" Kagome said looking down at the ground.  
  
"Well, then what?" Inuyasha looked at her with a 'what the heck' look on his face.  
  
"So you can be with Kikyou. Like she said" Kagome said and when she ran with tears filling in her eyes. Leaving Inuyasha by the well not knowing what to think.  
  
When Kagome she quickly wiped any sing of her tears way with her hand. Then walked over to Kaede's hut.  
  
"I'm back everyone" Kagome said in a cheerful tone.  
  
"Kagome I'm so happy your back!" Shippo said when Kagome entered the hut, "Kaede and the others said that you had been hurt"  
  
"I was but I am ok now" Kagome said as she touched her shoulder.  
  
"Where is Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Is he in a whole that his body created?" Sango asked thinking that Kagome had sat him.  
  
"I don't know we were talk by the well and I ran here leaving him there. He will probably be here soon" Kagome said as she sat down with her friends. As soon as Kagome finished saying that Inuyasha came into the hut with everyone but Kagome looking at him.  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Nothing" everyone said in unison.  
  
"Sango, do you want to go take a bath? I feel dirty" Kagome said as she stood up.  
  
"Ok" Sango said and the two girls got up and walked up to a hot springs.  
  
"Kagome, are you going to tell me what happened?" Sango asked.  
  
"Didn't Kaede or Inuyasha tell you?"  
  
"Well, yes but I wanted to hear it from you." Sango said as the walked into the water.  
  
"Well, it all started when I couldn't sleep. I had this weird feeling but I couldn't place it. So I decided to take a bath thinking that it would relax me. When I finished I got dressed and that is when I saw them. There were two of Kikyou soul collectors looking at me. Then they rushed over to me, wrapped them self around me and carried me way. When they finally set me down I was in this clearing and there was Kikyou in front of me. She kept on talking about how she was tired of waiting and that she wanted Inuyasha to go to hell with her. For some reason she wanted me to shoot her with my arrow but I wouldn't do that. Then she shot me in the shoulder with one of her arrows but I still wouldn't shoot her. After that all I could think about was that I wanted her to leave Inuyasha and me alone. Then I remember seeing this bright light bubble thing and then she was gone. Inuyasha was right next to me all of a sudden and that when he took me here," Kagome said and once again all she could think about was Inuyasha.  
  
"He cares a lot for you, Kagome" Sango said as she looked at her friend.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, he is always protecting you and he is never to far way from you"  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Well, I bet if you were to say sit you would hear him fall" Sango said with a smile and curiosity got the better of Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha SIT!" Kagome yelled and with out fail there was a sound thump of a body hitting the ground.  
  
"What was that for wench?" Inuyasha screamed from the forest. "Go way!" Kagome screamed back. Both of the girls started laughing as they heard Inuyasha stoop back to the village.  
  
=At Kaede's village=  
  
"Kaede, if you don't mind do you think you could tell me what you think is going on with Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Well, I think that what ever happened between Kagome and Kikyou unlocked so of her milko powers. She will need more training so she can keep it under control" Kaede said as she mixed so herb together.  
  
"I see" Miroku said. Just them Inuyasha appeared in front of them.  
  
"Guessing by the amount of dirt that is on you clothes Kagome and Sango caught you spying on them" Miroku said when Inuyasha sat down.  
  
"I wasn't spying on them like you would be. I was just making sure that they weren't in any danger" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Whatever you want to call it, it is the same thing" Miroku said getting up and started to walk to the hut.  
  
"Inuyasha, have you talked to Kagome about what happened with Kikyou?" Kaede asked changing the conversation.  
  
"No, not really I was about to but she ended the conversation and ran here," Inuyasha said looking at some sticks.  
  
After a few minutes of random talking a loud scream came from where the girls were.  
  
"KAGOME! NO!" Sango yelled.  
  
"That sounded like Sango!" Miroku said. Inuyasha and Miroku ran to where the girls were.  
  
===== That's it for now. Yes I know its another cliffy but how can I not make you wonder what's going to happen next. 


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Inuyasha. Oh well (  
  
Last time:  
  
"KAGOME! NO!" Sango yelled.  
  
"That sounded like Sango!" Miroku said. Inuyasha and Miroku ran to where the girls were.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku ran to where they heard Sango.  
  
"I don't like what has happened already. I can smell blood" Inuyasha said to Miroku.  
  
When they got to the clearing where the girls had been they saw a bloody Sango falling to the ground.  
  
"Sango!" Miroku yelled as he ran to catch her. Inuyasha looked up from Sango and saw that Kagome wasn't around.  
  
"Sango where is Kagome?" Inuyasha said returning his attention back to her.  
  
"We were going back. . . Then we say her. . . then Kagome . . . and he came" Sango muttered before passing out.  
  
"He?" Miroku said and he looked at Inuyasha. Then Miroku picked up Sango bridal style and started carrying her back to the village.  
  
'Why did I smell Kikyou and Naraku back there? This is not a good thing' Inuyasha thought to himself as they walked back to Kaede's village.  
  
"Do you think she was talking about Naraku when she said he?" Miroku said as he put her down on at mat in Kaede's hut. Inuyasha and Miroku walked out of the hut so Kaede could start treating her.  
  
"Yes. The place had his sent all over the place along with Kikyou's," Inuyasha said, "I think that's who Sango meant when she said 'then we saw her' we need t find out what happened"  
  
"Inuyasha, Miroku, you can see you now. She just woke up" Kaede said as she walked out of her hut.  
  
"What? She had blood everywhere. How can she be ok?" Miroku said  
  
"Most of the blood that was on her wasn't her blood" Kaede said.  
  
"What? Are you saying it was Kagome's blood" Inuyasha said with surprise.  
  
"I don't know for sure" Kaede said. Inuyasha and Miroku both walked into the hut to Sango. When they got into the hut they were surprised to find Sango was finishing getting ready.  
  
"Let's go. We need to get Kagome" Sango said.  
  
"Wait why don't you tell us what happened" Miroku said.  
  
"I'll tell you on the way there" Sango said and with that they walk out of the hut. They headed to the clearing where Inuyasha and Miroku had found her.  
  
"Are you going to tell us now?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yes, but first which way is her scent coming from?" Sango asked. Inuyasha sniffed the air for Kagome's scent.  
  
"Yeah, It coming from the north" Inuyasha said. The three of them headed in the direction of her scent.  
  
"Well, it all happened shortly after you left Inuyasha. Kagome and I finished washing up and were heading back to the village when we came to the clearing where you found me. That is when we both saw her. Kikyou was standing in front of us and she wanted to talk to Kagome alone. I told her that there was no way that I was going to leave her and Kagome only after what she did to Kagome. She was not happy at all when I said that. Then Naraku appeared on the side of us. One of his vine type things came flying at Kikyou and Kagome. I tried to stop him but I couldn't no matter how much I tried. Another vine whipped at them and that's when Kagome's blood came flying at me. Soon after that both of them were knocked out and Naraku focused on me. After a minute or two he decide that I was just holding him up and he left" Sango said with tears in her eyes. Both Inuyasha and Miroku were surprised at what had happened.  
  
"It's not your fault. You did the best that you could do" Miroku said putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm her best friend and a great demon hunter. I should have protected Kagome better" Sango said looking at the ground as she walked.  
  
"It doesn't matter who did what or didn't what we need to do is find her" Inuyasha said.  
  
'Why did I leave I should have stayed there to protect Kagome. I don't know what I would do if she was gone' Inuyasha thought 'what am I saying I sound like I love her. I suppose to be in love with Kikyou aren't I?'  
  
As Inuyasha was in deep thought they all continued to fallow Kagome's scent. After hours of walking the sun started to set.  
  
"We should set up camp soon" Sango said.  
  
"How can you think about setting up camp when Kagome could be dying" Inuyasha said with a little bit of anger in his voice.  
  
"He is not going to let her die" Sango said.  
  
"What are you hiding!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
"Nothing. He just told me that we would see when we found her"  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I don't know" Sango said as her eyes started to tear up.  
  
"Fine, lets just go to sleep the sooner we sleep the sooner we can get up" Inuyasha said shaply. With that they set up camp and went to bed.  
  
=+=+= That is all for now what do you think? 


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Wow chapter eight.  
  
Last time we left off Kagome and Sango had gotten attacked by Naraku leaving Sango knock out and Kagome well. . . you don't know only I do ha ha ha ha. Oh yeah and Inuyasha was fighting with himself about how he felt about Kagome. Oh by the way I don't like Kikyou that much so if you're a big fan of hers you might want to stop reading.  
  
Now for chapter 8  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Kagome woke up to find that she was lying in a small cylinder force field type thing (I was looking at one of my brother's old styling gel container). Her whole body was stinging with pain. She didn't even want to breathe because the pain of her chest moving was unbearable.  
  
"Release me Naraku! This wasn't part of the deal!" Kikyou yelled. Kagome turned her head slowly and saw Kikyou in the same type of container as she was.  
  
"Did you really think that I was going to just get ride of the girl and do nothing that would benefit me" Naraku said with a laugh. Kagome looked around her surrounding area. She was in the courtyard of Naraku's castle.  
  
"You will pay for this" Kikyou said.  
  
"Don't make me laugh" Naraku said and with that he left the courtyard leaving Kikyou and Kagome alone.  
  
"Why?" Kagome said weakly.  
  
"What?" Kikyou said as she looked at her.  
  
"Why did you hate me?" Kagome said feeling some of her energy return.  
  
"Why would hate you? How can you ask a question that you all ready know the answer too" Kikyou said as she looked coldly at Kagome.  
  
"I have done nothing to you" Kagome said as she tired to stand up but could only do so by leaning on the force field.  
  
"If it weren't for you Inuyasha would be in hell with me already. For some reason he always comes back to you" Kikyou said.  
  
'That's true. All the times Inuyasha as left to see Kikyou he has always come back to me. Maybe he dose really care about me' Kagome thought with a smile on her face.  
  
"Quit your smiling you sorry excuse for a reincarnation. So you will be dead and Inuyasha will have no other choice but to be with me"  
  
"Don't get your hopes up Kikyou" Kagome said standing up with out any help. Kagome was still in a lot of pain but ever since she woke up she could feel her energy slowly returning to her. She felt as if some new strong power was awaking inside of her.  
  
"Is that a threat?" Kikyou said.  
  
Back at camp Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango had already waken up and were about to leave.  
  
"It would be to long" Inuyasha said.  
  
"How do you know?" Sango asked as they started walking to Naraku's castle.  
  
"Kikyou's and Kagome's scents are getting stronger" Inuyasha said.  
  
The sun started to rise as they walked (now when I say walking I mean at a race pace but not running).  
  
'How could I have let this happen. If he hurt her in any way I kill him' Inuyasha thought to himself. He wasn't sure which one he cared more about, Kikyou or Kagome.  
  
"I really hope Kagome is ok," Sango said, "She has always been there for me"  
  
"I know what you mean," Miroku said, "She is one of few people who give up her own happiness for others"  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Well if you think about it she has never really stopped you from seeing Kikyou. When ever you go to see her it tears her up inside but she never stops you because she knew being around Kikyou made you happy" Miroku said.  
  
"She hasn't ever said anything so how would you know" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Sometimes people don't have to say things you can tell by the way they act" Miroku said.  
  
"That's true when ever me and her are taking a bath after you have been with Kikyou she seems sad or quite and sometimes both" Sango said.  
  
"Why hasn't she said anything if it bugs her so much for me to be around Kikyou?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Would you have listened?" Miroku said.  
  
". . ."  
  
"Besides Kagome knew it made you happy to be with Kikyou" Sango said.  
  
"That's not. . ." Inuyasha started to say but was cut off by Miroku.  
  
"Listen, Inuyasha I'm not going to stand by and let you just hurt her any more. You need to choose who you are going to be with. If it is Kikyou then let Koga take Kagome way so she won't be hurt by you any more. If I where you I would think hard"  
  
"As a last thing I would like to mention that Kagome loves you for who you are and would never make you change in to a full human if you didn't want to" Sango said. The both Sango and Miroku turned away from Inuyasha and headed for Naraku's castle.  
  
It was an hour before they got to Naraku's castle.  
  
"Everyone needs to be on your highest alert" Miroku said as they entered the castle. They soon found the courtyard where Kagome and Kikyou were still fighting with each other  
  
"Well at least at don't think he should change into a full human. If you really loved him you wouldn't want him to change" Kagome said.  
  
"Well, did you think that if he was a full demon he would kill you" Kikyou said.  
  
"At least I don't want him to do something that he would hate" Kagome responded both Kikyou and Kagome were two busy fighting with each other to realize that Inuyasha can come into the courtyard.  
  
"Both of you to shut up" Naraku said as he appeared in front of them.  
  
"Naraku release them now!" Inuyasha screamed. Kikyou and Kagome looked at Inuyasha realizeing that he was there.  
  
"Aren't we a little bit demanding" Naraku said.  
  
The force fields around Kikyou and Kagome disappeared. As soon as it was gone Kagome took off running to her friends but was stopped by a gaint vine wrapping around her and pulling her back. A vine wrapped around Kikyou too and both of the girls were hunging in the air.  
  
"Its all up to you Inuyasha which one will you save and which one will you let die?"  
  
Naraku asked squeezing the two girls tight making them scream little bit. For Kagome it was because if the pain but for Kikyou it was mostly because of pressure (I mean really how much pain can a dead clay woman feel).  
  
"STOP IT" Inuyasha screamed out as he ran towards Naraku with his sward (I can't remember how to spell its name but you all know which one I'm taking about).  
  
"Try and stop me" Naraku said with a laugh.  
  
=+=+=+= That all for today. Who will Inuyasha pick? Who will die? Will anyone die? You will just have to wait and find out. 


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Last time the battle between Inuyasha and Naraku was about to happen.  
  
Naraku asked squeezing the two girls tight making them scream little bit. For Kagome it was because if the pain but for Kikyou it was mostly because of pressure (I mean really how much pain can a dead clay woman feel).  
  
"STOP IT" Inuyasha screamed out as he ran towards Naraku with his sward.  
  
"Try and stop me" Naraku said with a laugh.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Inuyasha ran at Naraku with the Tetsusaiga. After a couple of swings he managed to cut the arms that were holding Kagome and Kikyou. Kikyou landed nicely on the ground and ran out of the castle.  
  
"Where is she going?" Sango said she saw Kikyou run.  
  
"I would worry more about Kagome then her" Miroku said as they both looked at Kagome fall to the ground. Before she hit it Inuyasha grabbed her and jumped far way from Naraku.  
  
"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I'm fine" Kagome lied weakly.  
  
"Where are the jewel shards?" Inuyasha asked as he let Kagome stand on her own. Kagome looked hard at Naraku but was surprised at what she saw.  
  
"There aren't any. it one of his puppets" Kagome said. After she said that he took one swing thru the middle of him slicing him into two.  
  
"Wow it was just one of his puppets" Sango said.  
  
"This was a waste of time" Inuyasha said.  
  
"I'm a waste of time" Kagome said sadly.  
  
"That's not what he meant" Miroku said.  
  
"Yes it is he just wanted to come to save Kikyou and get some jewel shards" Kagome yelled then she ran out of Naraku castle and into the woods.  
  
"Kagome no don't . . ." Sango started to say but was cut off by Inuyasha.  
  
"No let her be alone for a while"  
  
"No! Did you even bother to look at her? I am surprise she could stand" Inuyasha realized that she was right Kagome had been injured pretty badly. He ran after Kagome was he saw her blood on his hands from when he caught her.  
  
"What do you think we should do? Go back to the village?" Sango said as she turned to Miroku.  
  
"I think that would be best. They need some time to themselves." Miroku said and the two walked back to Kaede's village.  
  
In the woods with Kagome  
  
Kagome stopped by a river. She started to feel very tired and the pain in her body started to rush back to her. She walked into the nice cold water. The water cleaned of the blood that was covering her body a long with numbing her pain way. She looked up at the sky at saw the stars shinning.  
  
"You should get out of there you might get sick" Inuyasha said when he caught up with her.  
  
"Why would it matter? Oh yeah me getting better would be a waste of your time" Kagome said as a tear rolled down her face. All of a sudden a warm feeling surrounded her. She looked up to see Inuyasha hugging her. He picked her and carried out of the river.  
  
"I didn't mean that you were a waste of my time" Inuyasha said.  
  
"But . . . Kikyou" Kagome said softly.  
  
"Kagome I went to save you. When I saw Sango in the clearing all I could think about was you. I didn't want anything to happen to you. I . . . I didn't even try to go after Kikyou when she left"  
  
"That's because you wanted the shards"  
  
"No, it because I wanted you" Inuyasha said as he hugged her.  
  
"Inuyasha I . . . I love you" Kagome said. Then her body went limp and she fell into darkness. Inuyasha smile when he heard her say that but then he realized Kagome passed out.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he held her. He listened for her heart beat. It was slow and very weak. He picked her up and ran with his godlike speed to Kaede's hut.  
  
"You can't leave me. Not now that I truly know how you feel. You need to know how I feel" Inuyasha said. Inuyasha ran faster and faster to Kaede's. He was going faster then he had ever gone before but it still seemed like he was going to slow. After a few minutes they arrived a Kaede's hut.  
  
"Kaede are you here?" Inuyasha said. He was to worried about Kagome to call Kaede names.  
  
"I be here. What is wrong?" She started to say but then she saw Kagome.  
  
"Lay here down right there and leave" Kaede said.  
  
"No, I want to stay" Inuyasha said.  
  
"This is not the time to argue with me" Kaede said as she started to take out herbs.  
  
"But"  
  
"Out!" Kaede said. There was no point in fighting so Inuyasha went out side.  
  
After an hour Kaede came out of her hut.  
  
"I am all done. You can go in and see her but she is sleeping" Kaede said. Inuyasha hurried in and sat next to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha said softly. Kagome's eyes slowly opened and looked at the sad Inuyasha.  
  
"Hi Inuyasha" Kagome said very weakly.  
  
"This is my fault. If I had been better I could have protected you" Inuyasha said. He ears dropped down some.  
  
"It's not your fault and if it wasn't for you I would be dead" Kagome said.  
  
"Kagome I . . . I love you more then anything in the world" Inuyasha said as tears formed in his eyes.  
  
"Will you stay with me while I sleep?" Kagome said with a smile.  
  
"Sure" Inuyasha said and with that he laid down next to Kagome and put his arm around her.  
  
=+=+= That all for now. So it looks like Kagome is going to live. But what's this Kikyou? You will just have to wait and see. 


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Let see last time  
  
"Kagome I . . . I love you more then anything in the world" Inuyasha said as tears formed in his eyes.  
  
"Will you stay with me while I sleep?" Kagome said with a smile.  
  
"Sure" Inuyasha said and with that he laid down next to Kagome and put his arm around her.  
  
Ok now this time.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
It took a week for Kagome to recover before Inuyasha would let her off by herself. Even when he let her go off by himself he was never to far from her. (It's kind of cute in a way)  
  
Kagome found herself in a dark cold place.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out but found that she was alone.  
  
"He left you and he will never come back to you again" a voice coldly called at her. Kagome turned to see who was talking to her and she saw Kikyou.  
  
"You're wrong he loves me!" Kagome yelled at her.  
  
"Really? Is that so? Why don't we find out? Oh Inuyasha come here" Kikyou said as she looked past Kagome. Out of the shadows Inuyasha came toward them. He never even looked at Kagome just went straight to Kikyou.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you love me?" Kikyou asked as she put her hands on his chest.  
  
"Yes" Inuyasha said with no emotion.  
  
"What do you think about Kagome?" Kikyou said as she looked at Kagome with an evil sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"Kagome is just a poor copy of you" Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around Kikyou.  
  
"No Inuyasha. You said you loved me" Kagome started to cry out. She started to run to them but no matter how fast she ran it seemed like she wasn't getting any closer.  
  
"I doesn't matter how hard you try. You are going to be mine where you like it or not" a voice said. She turned around to see Naraku.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed out.  
  
She sat up in her sleeping bag covered in sweat.  
  
"It was a dream" Kagome said to herself.  
  
'Why do I keep having that dream?' Kagome thought. A hand touched Kagome on her shoulder causing her to jump. She turned to see Inuyasha with a concerned look n his face.  
  
"Are you ok? What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm ok. Nothings wrong." She gave him a smell and then she laid down.  
  
"Kagome you can tell me again thing. You know that right?" Inuyasha asked as he hugged her.  
  
"Of course I know that" she said as she fell back to sleep.  
  
'Then why aren't you telling me what's wrong?' Inuyasha said as he fell asleep.  
  
After Kagome fell asleep she didn't have any more bad dreams. She woke up still in Inuyasha's arms. She looked up at him and saw that he was awake and watching.  
  
"How long have you been up?" Kagome asked as she looked up.  
  
"A few hours but you looked so beautiful laying there I didn't want to wake you up"  
  
"You should have woken me up" Kagome said as she sat up.  
  
Meanwhile outside  
  
Miroku and Sango were sitting in front of a camp fire talking to each other.  
  
"I so glad that Kagome is ok" Sango said.  
  
"Me too. Sango I was wondering if you would take a walk with me. I have something I would like to talk to you about alone" Miroku asked.  
  
"Sure" Sango said.  
  
The two got up and started to walk in the Inuyasha forest.  
  
"Sango I was wondering how you felt about me?" Miroku said as he turned to face her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sango asked.  
  
"Sango, when I saw you hurt in that field I was so worried about you . . . I" Miroku mumbled something softly.  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Sango said as she took a step closer to him.  
  
"I love you" Miroku said softly.  
  
"Oh Miroku I love you too.  
  
Back with Inuyasha and Kagome  
  
"Kagome, I was wondering something?" Inuyasha said sitting on the ground with his back to Kagome because she was changing.  
  
"What's that?" Kagome said as she finished getting dressed.  
  
"I was wondering if you would . . . be my . . . mate?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yes I will" she said happily. She walked over to him and straddled him as she sat on his lap.  
  
"Really?!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Are you sure you would want me as a mate and not Kikyou?" Kagome said with a small hint of sadness in his voice. She couldn't stop thinking about the dream she had had.  
  
"Of course I want you to be my mate. Kagome, I feel nothing towards her anymore" Inuyasha said as he stroked his hand across her face. Inuyasha smiled at her when he realized how she was sitting.  
  
"Not right now" she said when she realized what he was smiling at.  
  
"Why not"  
  
"What if Kaede or Shippo comes in?" Kagome said with a smile.  
  
"We can change that" Inuyasha said and he picked her up bridal style and carried out of the hut and into the Inuyasha forest.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Kagome said. "You'll see"  
  
=+=+= That is all there for today. I hope you liked it. I will update soon. 


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
So let's see last time Sango and Miroku had just told each other that they loved each other. Inuyasha had just asked Kagome to be her mate and she said yes.  
  
So you know there will most likely be a lemon between Inu/Kag or Sag/Mir or both I haven't decided.  
  
Now on to chapter 11  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Sango got closer to Miroku so that they were only a few inches from each other. Miroku bent down and pressed his lips to hers. Sango pulled away from him.  
  
"Miroku you have to promise that you will stop feeling up other girls. I like it"  
  
"Are you jealous?" Miroku said with a smile. He wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I . . . yes" Sango said looking down.  
  
"I have stopped when I found out that I loved you. I just kept doing it so you would think any different"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
And with that Sango kissed Miroku. When his tongue ran along her bottom lip asking for entrance and received it. Then the tongue war began neither one of them wanted to give up but in the end Miroku won.  
  
"Do you really want to do this?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yes" was the answer he got back.  
  
And now to the other to love birds  
  
Inuyasha carried Kagome thru the Inuyasha forest until they got to a beautiful spring. There were flowers every where.  
  
"It's so beautiful, Inuyasha." Kagome said when she stood up and looked around.  
  
"It's not nearly even close to you" Inuyasha said with a little bit of pink in his cheeks.  
  
"You are so sweet" Kagome said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
"Kagome, are you really sure about this? Once I take you as my mate it's for life" Inuyasha said looking at her afraid that she would say no.  
  
"Inuyasha, I have been in love with you since the day I freed you from the god tree. Nothing you make me happier to be your mate"  
  
"It might hurt when I make my mark"  
  
"So?"  
  
"What do you mean so?"  
  
"I doesn't matter if it hurts a little as long as I am with you"  
  
Inuyasha brushed her hair off of her shoulder and started to kiss her neck.  
  
"This is where is will be" He said as he brushed his fangs across her skin where the mark would be. Kagome felt a shiver of excitement run up her spine. Inuyasha picked her up again and laid her down by tree. He laid down next to her and started to kiss her neck. Kagome started to rub his ears and Inuyasha started to purr.  
  
"Are you purring?"  
  
"No" Inuyasha said in between kisses.  
  
"Yes you did" Kagome giggled.  
  
"Well they are very sensitive" Inuyasha said. He started to unbutton her shirt and kiss his way from her neck to her breast. Kagome softly moaned as did. Inuyasha finished undressing her and himself. He looked at the beautiful girl who had become a woman in front of him.  
  
"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yes" She said. With that Inuyasha entered Kagome. Kagome felt some pain at first but it quickly dissolved into pleasure. After Inuyasha had moved several times inside of her Kagome had almost reached her peak and Inuyasha knew this. He could smell her reaching her peak. In a move of pure pleasure he trussed in her while at the same time biting down on her neck leaving his mark. He released his seed in her and they laid together in each others arms.  
  
"I love you Inuyasha"  
  
"I love you too, my Kagome"  
  
The two fell asleep and didn't wake till the next morning.  
  
"Inuyasha we should go back" Kagome said as she stroked his face.  
  
"Do we have too" Inuyasha said as if he was a little boy being told to go to school.  
  
"Yes everyone will be wondering where we are"  
  
"Fine" Inuyasha said. The two got up and got dressed. Then Kagome got on Inuyasha's back and they headed back to Kaede's hut.  
  
When they got there Sango walked up to Kagome. Sango saw the red mark on Kagome's neck and at the same time Kagome saw a big hickey on Sango's neck.  
  
"We got to talk" They both said at the same time.  
  
"lets go to the hot springs" Kagome said.  
  
"Can I come?" Shippo asked.  
  
"No!" They both said a little louder then they meant to.  
  
"Fine I'll just go and play with someone else" Shippo said and he left.  
  
The girls grabbed their things and then headed to the hot spring. Leaving Inuyasha and Miroku alone to talk.  
  
"So how did you sleep?" Miroku said with a smile.  
  
"I sleep just as good as you. I saw Sango's neck" Inuyasha said as he jumped up into a tree.  
  
Back with the girls –  
  
"Sango, I have a question?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, have you ever had a dream that you kept happening?"  
  
"If you believe it I have"  
  
"Really what was it?" Kagome asked looking at her best friend.  
  
"Well, it was before my father and brother you know. I had this dream that bunnies were every where and then they disappeared and there was my father and brother waving goodbye"  
  
"Really?'  
  
"Yeah I think it was telling me that they were going to be leaving me"  
  
"Wow. What about the bunnies?" Kagome said with a smile.  
  
"Well, usually when you have a dream that is telling you something there is something in your dream that is just playing around. Why do you ask?" Sango looked at her friend wondering why they weren't talking about last night.  
  
"Well, I have been having this dream for a while and I was just wondering if it meant"  
  
"What was it?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well, you where living in a hut with Miroku and had six children" Kagome lied. She didn't think it was a good idea to worry her friend. Sango knew that Kagome was lying but decided not to push it.  
  
"Really six kids. I would have gone for seven. Seven is luckier." Sango laughed and the two started to bathe and talk about what had happened the night before.  
  
Back with the boys-  
  
"I wonder where they are." Miroku said.  
  
"Don't even think about going to spy on them" Inuyasha said without even opening his eyes.  
  
"I have know idea what you are talking about" Miroku said innocently.  
  
"Yeah right" Inuyasha said opening one eye.  
  
All of a sudden a very wet Sango wearing only a towel came running from the forest.  
  
"Sango?" Miroku said making Inuyasha look over "what's wrong where's Kagome?"  
  
A look of fear came over her when she realized that Kagome wasn't with her.  
  
"Naraku" was the only thing she said.  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
Ok that's all for today. What did ya think? I know it's a cliffy but oh well. 


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Last time Inuyasha and Kagome had become mates and Sango and Miroku had confessed their love for each other. Also at the end of the chapter Naraku kidnapped Kagome. Oh no!  
  
Now let's find out what will happen.  
  
All of a sudden a very wet Sango wearing only a towel came running from the forest.  
  
"Sango?" Miroku said making Inuyasha look over "what's wrong? Where is Kagome?" A look of fear came over her when she realized that Kagome wasn't with her.  
  
"Naraku" was the only thing she said.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"What do you mean Naraku?" Inuyasha said gripping his sword.  
  
"Yes. He went on and on about how she was going to be hers. Since we didn't have any weapons we ran. I thought she was right behind me but I guess I was wrong" Sango said as tears started to fill her eyes. Who by now was full dressed (just in case you were wondering).  
  
"Let's go and get her" Inuyasha said. They grabbed what they needed and went as fast as they could to Naraku castle.  
  
"I can smell him all over this place along with Kagome's scent. There is no doubt in my mind that they are both here. Inside with Kagome  
  
Kagome woke up with her hands tied behind her back. She looked around to see where she was.  
  
'Oh no I know were I am. I'm at in Naraku castle'  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Sango and Kagome were relaxing in a hot springs when from the shade Naraku appeared.  
  
"Well, well, well what do we have here? Two human women all alone with nothing or any way to protect them" Naraku said with an evil smile.  
  
"Kagome run!" Sango yelled. The two started to run back to camp wearing nothing but towels. Kagome felt something wrap around her stomach and mouth. She tried to scream to Sango but couldn't instead she just saw her friend disappear in the forest. Then everything went black for her and all she heard was laughing.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Kagome looked down and saw that all she had on was her towel.  
  
"I see we are awake" Naraku said as he came out of the shadows.  
  
"Leave me alone" Kagome screamed at him.  
  
"How can I do that you are going to be my mate" he said with the evil smile he has and he walked up to her. Kagome stood up and tried to get away from him but he grabbed her by her arm.  
  
"I will never be you mate. I am Inuyasha's mate and I love him. Who could love a monster like you" Kagome said.  
  
"Who said anything about love?" A look of terror went into Kagome's eyes.  
  
"I don't see why you care. He loves Kikyou not you"  
  
"That's not true! He loves me" Kagome said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Whatever makes you happy. I will problem kill you soon so you think whatever you want" Naraku said pulling Kagome even closer.  
  
"Let go of me" Kagome screamed as she tried to wiggle out of his grip.  
  
"Try to get away all you want. I will get what I want whether you want it or not. Go ahead and fight. It is always more fun." With that he licked the side of her face.  
  
"You're sick!" Kagome said and with that he grabbed the towel and ripped it off of Kagome.  
  
"If I were you I would stop there!" both Kagome and Naraku turned to see a very pissed Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried with happiness. Then one of Naraku's arms shot out and wrapped itself around Inuyasha.  
  
"How perfect is this. Before I kill you I will have my way with your woman then kill her while you watch. After that I will kill you and take the jewel shards." Naraku said as he looked back at Kagome.  
  
His hand started to roam Kagome's body when Inuyasha lost it. His eyes turn red and he became full demon.  
  
"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER! NOT NOW NOT EVER!" and with that he slashed through Naraku's arm. Naraku slammed Kagome into a wall before trying to defend himself. Inuyasha kept slashing and slashing at him till he was dead.  
  
"Inuyasha" Kagome said weakly before passing out.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha said looking at her. He turned back (into the Inuyasha we love) and ran over to her. He took his red jacket and covered her body. Then he picked her up and carried her out of the castle. Maroku and Sango had just arrived and were breathing heavily.  
  
"Is . . . she . . . ok?" Sango said.  
  
"Yeah she fine. Lets go back" Inuyasha said as he looked at the angle he was holding.  
  
"Hold . . . on . . . a . . . minute" Miroku said but Inuyasha kept on walking.  
  
Inuyasha walked back to Kaede's village holding Kagome. When he got there he went to Kaede's hut and grabbed a set of Kagome's clothes. Then he headed over to the hot spring to wash the smell of Naraku off of both of them. When he was done he dressed her and himself. He picked her up and headed over to the god tree. Where he jumped up in a tree so that she was resting in his lap.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome said softly as she woke up.  
  
"It is all over. Naraku is dead and you are safe with me" Inuyasha said with a smile.  
  
"I love you, Inuyasha"  
  
"I love you too, my Kagome"  
  
=+=+  
  
Well what did you think? That's it looks like I'll have to start on a new story. TTFN. 


End file.
